I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Weeble Wobble Chic
Summary: Beatles' inspired nonsense doomed by boredom.Kakashi Iruka crack fluff.Enjoy.


**Author's note**: Inspired by The Beatles and their song,I Want to Hold Your Hand.Yes,this is a shounen ai.Deal with IIIIIIT.

Dis**claim**_er_: I own not the Beatles(tho i'd take them)nor Naruto and its characters.

* * *

Ah,Konoha. Sunny,bright,happy,friendly(mostly),Konoha. It was days like this, so close to the beginning of summer, when papers and exams needed grading,and the future ninjas of the village were working towards graduating from the academy and parents were teaching their children special jutsus and shopping and old women were selling fruit and old men were repairing signs and fences and the littlest children ran through crowded markets and roads and laughed and old friends met new and adventure was just around the corner...it was day's like this that Iruka absolutely LOATHED his job.

Don't get him wrong, he loved the children and being a part of their future,but since when did so many students actually DO their homework?Now he actually had to lug all his grading and texts and scrolls home and do work on such a lovely day when he should be treating Team 7 to ramen and chastising Hatake-san for being such a bad influence on his team and never showing up on time and being irresponsible and lazy and perverted and cocky and show offy and--

"Oops!Sorry Ma'am!"And there went Iruka's stuff.

"Oh god..it's no problem,really,it was an accident and..MA'AM?I'm sorry sir but are you blind?"Iruka's head snapped up and locked eyes(eye)with none other than Kakashi.

"Oh..ha.Iruka-sensei!How lovely that we should bump into eachother like this!On such a beautiful late spring day full of butterflies and sunshine and flowers and smiles and laughing children and love!"Kakashi's eye smiled brightly at the young teacher.

"Hatake-san...how..right you are...erm..as glad as I am to see you..I really have to get going.."Iruka awkwardly started shuffling his objects back into his arms,all thoughts of chastising his elder wiped from his mind.

"Oh Iruka-sensei!Allow me to help you!"Kakashi exclaimed cheerfully,bending down to scoop up the scrolls and papers himself.

"No no,really,that's ok."Iruka blushed abashedfully at the jounin.

"No,no, I INSIST."Kakashi crooned,sweeping miscellaneous texts and pens and notes into his arms.

"Hatake-san really!" Iruka urged,blinking as Kakashi took books from the teacher's own arms.

"Oh really Iruka-sensei it's FINE"He insisted,still smiling with that god foresaken eye.

"No it's really-"Iruka started,turning frazzled by the fact that the jounin wouldn't just give him his books back.

"It's alright,just let me get those and-"Kakashi swiped more items from Iruka's arms and continued to grin.

"Nono,REALLY,I'm FINE.You can just go back to what you were doing before I knocked into you and-"Iruka tried to discretely take his belongings back but the jounin was too good.

"Don't be silly Iruka-sensei.It was my fault,I was too busy daydreaming about a dolphin and I just wasn't be careful"If Kakashi noticed Iruka's attempts he said nothing,only deflty turning this way and that.

"Don't WORRY about it..just..give me my scrolls and-"Iruka lunged for some of his things and Kakashi dropped a few scrolls in surprise.

"Oh oops,here let me get those-"He bent back down for them and scooped them up in his left arm with the other items.

"Kakashi!Would you just STOP it?"Iruka fisted his hands at his sides and glared at the bent over jounin.

"...There we go!All picked up!Let's be off!"Kakashi had all the items balanced neatly in his left arm,all stacked and level.

"..What?"Iruka tilted his head slightly at the crazy man,wondering what he meant by...'let's'..

"...what?Silly Iruka-kun,I'm walking you home!"Kakashi chuckled good naturedly at the confused chounin.

"Ermm...but..okay..can't I carry my own things though?"The young man resigned to his fate and held out his left hand for his personal belongings.

"Nonsense.I want to hold your hand."Kakashi smacked his own gloved palm into the poor chounin's.

"..."Blink.

"..."Grin.

"...you're impossible."Final resignation.

"I know,Iruka-sensei,I know."Victory.

* * *

**.END.**

**Author's note:**Yeah..I'm..bored..and sick..and there's 4 little kids running around the house and bugging me...yeaaaaaaah.


End file.
